the Windigo team
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: what would happen if Hannah was still sane as a windigo and what if she had a son that was half windigo, and what if Beth stayed with them as a ghost, and finally what well happen with all of this when the actual game starts OH LORD those guys better pray {I hope you guy's like my summary}
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Hello I'm**

well this story start's in a dank dark cavern at the bottom of a cliff were a pair of twins fell one year ago threw out that year one of the sister's Hannah had almost starved to death that is till she ate the remain's of her dead sister {I know gross} causing the young teen to slowly change into a Wendigo but unown by her or her old friends and siblings she was actually with child during the fall causing a change to happen so unlike the other Windigos Hannah kept her sanity and had her son who she named Ben and this is where Your story starts.

"momma, Aunt Beth I think someone's coming up the mountain" a small what looked like five year old said sitting at the edge of a cliff where his Aunt and mother had fallen of off a year ago. 'lately Momma and Aunt Beth have been trying to figure out how come I seem to be able to increase my rate of growth or stop it altogether and how come I'm smarter than the average one year old (heck I act like a eighteen year old)' Ben thought holding the 'stolen' jacket that he had gotten from his Mom's old cottage he knew he was small for a five year old but come on he is supposed to be one he had a rats nest of brown hair blue jean pants and his favorite brown jacket. Ben cut of his musing when he heard the rustling of leaves near by Ben got up and morphed to his half form {unlike his mother who is always stuck in her Windigo form Ben can switch between his human form and his half windigo form with the smaller claw's and his skin paler than what is natural and his eye's seemed to glow more and of course his eye's seemed to turn to slits} "it's just me Ben" Hannah said jumping out of the tree line showing her full on Windigo form pale skin taller than the average guy long limbs and sharp teeth staring down from a tree with her big glowing eye's "I still say that pink does not work on you" Beth said appearing floating in between the mother and son 'oh yeah did I tell you my Aunt Beth's a ghost that is haunting us although it's more like she's bored and follows us around and talks to us a lot' Ben thought then noticed what his Aunt had said 'looks like mom's wearing a pink jacket with long sweater pants again' Ben thought shaking his head "so what were you saying Ben" Aunt Beth said looking over Ben's shoulder "someone's coming up from the ski lodge" Ben said pointing at the conveyor belt that was moving up with what looked like one person on board "yeah you're right well let's check out who it is then" Hannah said smirking before jumping from tree branch to tree branch in fast straid's with Ben running after

when the duo reached the main road to the washington cottage they saw a pale young teen with sunken eyes wearing an old jacket with no sleeves walking calmly up the road although he did seem to mutter to himself sometimes "uh it's Josh" Hannah said thanking that it was night right now otherwise she wouldn't have been able to see "yeah it is but why is he mumbling to himself and did he get paler" Beth pointed out only for their conversation to be put on hold when Josh started walking closer to them allowing them to hear what he was muttering "crazy doctor wants me to be around friends huh well I can be around friends, no doctor Hill I did not call you crazy, oh what should I use I think I should get some payback for my sister's hm" Josh said going right bye said sister's and his nephew "well I can say this one thing he has gone insane without us" Hannah said worried "yeah hey Mamma what do you think he meant by getting revenge for you guy's" Ben asked staring after his uncle "hmm most likely he want's to pull a heavily over the top prank on are old friends that will scare them good" Hannah said grinning evilly "well we could always help with that and along the way we could start slowly pulling him out of his insanity" Aunt Beth said matching Hannah's grin "well then let's reintroduce ourselves" Ben said getting up to follow his uncle only to be pulled back down "oh no you don't Ben right now all he would think is that we are figments of his imagination we need to wait and watch" Hannah said following her brother through the shadow's "yeah and while you two are doing that I will go into his head and pretend to be his imagination while also boosting up his spirit's so it would be easier to break" Beth said dissipating.

the three of them followed Josh up into the cabin with Hannah and her son climbing in by a upstairs window and followed him to the kitchen were he seemed to compose himself right now if any one even there friends were to look at him he would pass of for not going insane but Hannah and Beth could see right through it noticed he's finger was twitching and many other thing's no one else would have noticed "hello friends and fams no no here let me fix this okay" Josh said telling the people that was going to see this video about coming back for their yearly anniversary and so on until he finished "know then time to get ready for some guest's oh hey Beth" Josh said walking right past Beth then he walked backward looked back at her causing Beth to wave at him "hm I must be getting a better imagination you look almost like a ghost version of Beth" Josh said looking her up and down "well that would be because I am" Beth said walking up beside her brother and putting her arm around him he must of realized that his imagination could not make him get cold and have goosebumps and they could not touch him causing him to stare hard at Beth "what are you expecting me to say boo" Beth said smirking "you're you're real you're really a ghost" Josh said staring at his or what used to be his sister "of course she is after all you should know are sister from some half planned hallucination" Hannah said coming out of the shadow's so that she was hanging over her brother "well you can't be real I've never seen anything that looked like wait Hannah" Josh said noticing the tattoo "yep uncle Josh that's my mom and your sister" Ben said coming out of the shadow's right next to Hannah two seconds later there was a thud and Josh was unconscious on the floor "well that went better than I thought" Ben said "so what now Hannah" Beth asked "simple you get all the spooky stuff ready as well as help Josh, I'll try my best to keep the other Windigos from hunting, and Ben you stay here with your uncle Josh okay" Hannah said "fine by me" Ben said sitting down on the counter and with that they split up to get there jobs done

{so what do you guy's think I got the inspiration when playing Until dawn to get a good Windigo so I thought of this, and don't worry I will try to get to my other work soon} Ghost the Fox


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: preparing for the fright**

it took Josh Washington one hour to wake back up as well as have a secret meeting with Doctor Hill that became big time different half way threw Josh had been at the moment pointing out what scared him the most spider's or snakes when all of a sudden Beth popped up in his dream still a ghost

"what in the world" Dr. Hill said when he saw the ghost

"what Josh did you go to a mind doctor" Beth asked

"uh yes why would one of my imaginations ask that" Josh said

"simple I'm not a part of your imagination now then what are you doing" Beth said sitting on Dr. Hill's desk ignoring the doctor who kept on trying to tell her to get out

"I'm pointing out what I fear the most now spider's or snakes" Josh said

"I remember that you were afraid of spider's ever since one climbed on your face in your sleep" Beth said smirking before it changed to a worried smile

"hey Josh why are you putting yourself through this" Beth asked

"simple I couldn't save you two heck I'm even imagining you are a ghost but I have to ask why are you different from all the other versions of you" Josh asked putting aside the book of fear's while ignoring Dr. Hill 'his only a part of my imagination any way' Josh thought

"well what did the other me's do then" Beth asked

"oh the use blamed me for not saving them saying saying that I basically killed you two because I wasn't even awake to firkin stop you or chase after you two" Josh said before growling and tossing over the table surprising Beth but what surprised Josh was the shaky laugh from Beth

"Josh you wouldn't have been able to save us you would have probably died too like I did" Beth said

"oh really what did happen to you two" Josh asked

"well how about I show you one of my memories" Beth said before the mindscape changed to pitch black except for a screen showing threw Beth's eyes replaying what had happened that day a year ago it showed it all Josh drunk asleep, there friends chasing after Hannah who had run outside, Beth chasing after her threw the woods it showed it all even the part's that Hannah didn't know Beth saw {yes it showed Hannah eating Beth}

"okay I have to say ew on the part were Hannah eat your dead corpse but at least she's not like the other Wendigoes" Josh said

"and your nephew does wont to meet his Uncle" Beth said before disappearing only for Josh to wake up

"well it's finally nice to meet you Uncle Josh" Ben said cheerfully siting on the counter top right next to Beth

"yeah you two so where's Hannah" Josh asked looking around

"oh Mom's in the catacombs under the cottage Wendigo's can't stay in the light of day for long" Ben said pointing at the sun outside the window

"really now and why is that" Josh asked

"the sun light makes us almost completely blind because are eye sight is only biased of movement in the night while also the sun would also give us heavy burns because of how long Wendigoes usually are in the mines or tunnels" Ben explained "then how come your up here" Josh asked looking over his new nephew for burns appearing

"stop looking you won't find any burn marks because I was born half human half Wendigo I'm the only one that can move around in the light" Ben said pushing his Uncle away

"oh okay kid so want to help me put together the stuff to scare the pants of all of my friends" Josh asked

"sure this well be fun" Ben said showing a little bit of a glow to his eyes

"hey don't forget about me I can help and I have a great idea" Beth said rushing up in-between the two boy's and throwing her arms around them while also showing them the Ouija board causing both boy's to start smirking

"this should be fun" Ben said letting his eye's glow with excitement

"yeah this should work" Josh said already planning

"Ben you go get the drill's and heavy duty saw's and Beth how do you fill to showing your self to are friend's while also giving them scare's" Josh asked already moving to get the stuff up and together

[when there Friends got here]

"well now that must be Sam right" Ben asked pointing at the girl that just left the bus station

"yep that's her" Josh said leaning down from the ridge they were hiding on

"wait did she just feed a squirrel" Ben asked watching said squirrel climb up close to them

"yeah she's into nature and karma" Josh said before he noticed that his nephew wasn't listening any more and was acutely eating said squirrel raw

"huh dude I seriously need to show you some better things to eat" Josh said watching the blood drip from his nephew's lips and his eye's start glowing more

"huh really is there some other animal around here I can hunt" Ben asked looking up

"huuh" Josh said blinking

"this is going to be a long day" Josh whispered into his hands

{I hope you like and I should fix the way I typed in the past story's soon}Ghost the fox


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Nature at work**

after the horrifying scene of his nephew eating a raw squirrel Josh really wanted something else to happen to wash that memory away and he got his wish

"wait the gate's busted" Ben said frowning

"how is she supposed to get through" Ben asked looking at his uncle who just shrugged after a couple minutes they got there answer along with both boys having to lift there jaw's from the ground

"did she just climb that thing" Ben asked staring at the teenage girl that was standing on the gate

"yes yes she did" Josh said equally shocked by how she had jumped from place to place while climbing

"she might just be able to give a windigo a run for it's money" Ben said as Sam jumped down on the other side causing the Uncle and Nephew to have to move to follow her as they watched her go into the sleigh lounge and zip up the backpack that was there before a guy meet up with her

"who's that" Ben asked pointing at the guy he was wearing all yellow and had a pair of glasses on

"that would be my best bud Chris" Josh said pointing him out while they watch as Chris lead Sam to the back of the ski large to show her the shooting range and after firing a few rounds another squirrel climbed up onto a tree stomp right in Chris's line of site

"twenty bucks saies your friend does a idiot move here" Ben said watching Sam who was staring hard at Chris almost daring him to shoot the defenseless Squirrel

"oh no way man even I can see he's thinking about it" Josh said watching as his friend pulled the trigger and shot a bag a couple inches away from the squirrel afterwards Josh and Ben started laughing at Chris's dance move's before slinking away to get on the ride up first although Ben did on accident fall into the camera's line of site when Chris was looking at it before the two quickly got on the hidden second ski lounge up to the cabin this one was a secret one that went straight to the cabin

"you remember the plan" Josh asked looking down at his nephew

"yep you talk to them a lot while me and Beth help you watch Matt, Emily, Chris, Ashley, and Sam's back without being seen while Mom follow's Mike and Jess up to the guest cabin scaring them along the way" Ben said rolling his eye's and smirking at his uncle

"just checking" Josh said watching the much slower track follow behind them

"is it just me or does it fell like someone is talking about me" Josh said looking around

"oh yeah Sam and Chris are" Ben said being able to hear them thanks to his enhanced hearing and causing his uncle to stare at him

"oh really and what are they saying" Josh said leaning back

"oh Chris is talking about how you guy's meet by the way what is strap snapping" Ben asked with his head cocked to the side

"ohm I'll tell you when your older" Josh said looking down at his nephew

"you do realize I'm a one year old in a five year old's body with a college student intelligence" Ben said smirking while Josh just stared at him

"and how did you do that" Josh asked

"I quickly learned how to talk then had mom and Aunt Beth teach me every thing they know as well as sneaking into the cottage to read some books" Ben said smirking before he looked in front of them

"well we're here" Josh said distracted wondering if he should take a look around the library and make sure there isn't anything to grown up for Ben 'I'll have to get out the doctor book's and some of those magazines' Josh thought before following his Nephew up the step's to the cottage

"okay I'll wait here why don't you go check on your mother" Josh said leaning his back against a lamp post while nodding back the way they had come

"sure thing Boss" Ben said mock saluting before jumping into a tree and racing of making almost no noise this made Josh worried

"dang if he ever decides to sneak around the house and spy on people no one would know" Josh said out loud then thought about that

"I am most definitely watching what I say now" Josh decided

* * *

Ben was jumping from tree to tree straight for where his mother was it was a good thing that they had found out that Ben actually had better eye's then the wendigo's did mostly because he could see like a normal human and like a wendigo combined so with that as well as Ben's enhanced hearing he quickly found himself right next to his mother who was watching a tall teen climb the covered bridge doorway

"so mom who is this" Ben asked while his mother was making sure she didn't get near the small amount of sunlight that was still around

"that would be my old crush Mike" Hannah said watching as the teen finaly climbed up on to the top of the Bridge doorway

"so if I was to get him killed would you be mad at me" Ben asked glaring at the person who in a stupid prank caused his mother to become a wendigo Ben did not notice that he had sifted to his half wendigo form but his claws seemed to be getting bigger then they should

"don't let your Wendigo side take over Ben his not worth it" Hannah said putting a clawed hand on her son's shoulder and calming him down this caused him to turn back into his human form

"okay but what is he doing" Ben asked watching Mike run across the bridge top to check on something

"at my best guess pulling a prank on someone" Hannah said smirking and causing Ben to laugh

"then it is going to be fun scaring him" Ben said smirking


	4. Update

okay I have been holding this back for to long trying to both update and tell some of you this there is a new system I have on this website I have set up a poll for you guys to vote for what story's you guys want updated but sadly it's been up for awhile but I haven't been able to post up this news to all of my works so I have decided that this week I won't be working with my Poll and instead taking a break from the regular story's and just make one for complete fun and if you guys look at the latest updates for my other story's you will find this there as well so please all of you vote for your favorite story and I hope you guys don't mind that I am taking a break this week and I hope you guys like and love my story's so please come back next week for some more updates and by then I should be able to see what all of you want updated and I am sorry to those people who read my other storys and I forgot to tell you about this and I hope you guys well like this idea so see you guys later


	5. POLL

hey guys sorry about this little authors note but I kinda have to do this and this well be put on all of my story's

so guess what happened my Poll broke I don't know what happened or how to fix it so I was forced to delete it and start a new version and I am sorry for all of the people that voted already and well know have to vote again but also this time I have made it so you guys can have more votes up to 30 if the count thing can be trusted and as for what happened to my last poll somehow it had went into Demo mode and I couldn't figure out how to get it off so I am very sorry to all those that had tried to vote and couldn't so for the next week of one/twenty two/two thousand seventeen a Saturday too next weeks Monday so I am giving you guys 8 days to get started on veting again and by that time I will check the poll again to see what I'm going to update the most and once again I am sorry about forcing you guys to have to do a revote in other words because either I did something or my computer glitched so see yeh guys and I hope you guys have a good day


End file.
